


Through the Looking Glass of a Microscope

by HecticVexor, vaticanhomos



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alice In Wonderland AU, Confused John, Drugging, Experiments, M/M, Sherlock is a Mess, Wonderland AU, kind of crackfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:36:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7237489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HecticVexor/pseuds/HecticVexor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaticanhomos/pseuds/vaticanhomos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock didn't want his experiment to go wrong. He actually was more than sure it would go right. He thought it was perfectly safe...Until John Watson ended up in a coma.</p><p>John, not knowing what state of mind he is in, found himself in a place called Wonderland. </p><p>With Sherlock's battle with his drugs, and John's battle with the Red Queen, they will both fight their way back to one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's a Game of Chess

Sherlock

Chemicals bubbled above the Bunsen burner Sherlock had received from...Somewhere. The bluish-green liquid fizzed about as the consulting detective turned the temperature up by just one notch. The top of the concoction started to foam, and his nimble fingers reached for the pen, scratching down the results on a random piece of paper, not looking away.

Sherlock proceeded to place the mixture safely back.

"Interesting..." The curly black haired man muttered, as if there was actually someone to talk to.

Usually he'd talk to John.

John.

Where was he?

Sherlock tried to recap a bit, to see where he missed the moment when John went out. He went up to his bedroom, suddenly catching the aroma of a rather strong, but cheap cologne.

_Ah. Date._

The genius thought quietly in his mind as he stepped back down to the place where he began.

Though Sherlock seemed fine with John dating, he always found flaws with every girl he brought to the flat. For example, the girl from last week who had abandonment issues and had just gotten out of jail for attempted murder on her last boyfriend.

He let out an almost annoyed sigh. This was beyond ridiculous. He needed to get back to his experiment. He sat in front of the microscope, an eyedropper now clutched in his hand.

He dropped the small object into the chemicals that were mixed together in the thin, glass tube, getting enough of the liquid for a single drop. Afterwards, the detective grabbed a single microscope slide, and placed the drop on the glass-like square. He slid it into the microscope, spending the next twenty minutes studying it.

He tried not to think of when his doctor would return...His doctor. Where did that come from? The sociopath tried to observe. Observe the precise reason these emotions stared to bubble inside of his chest, and left a warm, yet sharp pain in his stomach. He felt his heart beat increase rapidly, and a thought went through his head for a split second, but he shoved it away, locking it in a back closet.

_Dangerous waters, Sherlock._

He ran a few tests, collecting the data. Ah, yes. his will be perfect. Now, all he needed was someone to test this on...And suddenly, right at the perfect moment, a certain flatmate stepped through the doorway with a jug of milk.

Perfect.

"Ah, John. Back already? How was your date?" He questioned, acting as if he cared about...what's her face.

Yes.

John will do nicely.


	2. Checkmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is getting a little more than he bargained for.

John

John Watson did not like the look on Sherlock's face.

At. All.

He could barely answer the question that was thrown at him as he stepped into the doorway of 221B.

His date?

Since when did Sherlock care about his dates?

Wait a minute, when did he start acknowledging his dates?

"It was...erm..." How was his date? He could barely remember half of it. There was something about chimpanzees and white wine, but what he remembered most, was that he thought about Sherlock the whole bloody time.

Not. Gay.

"It was fine, Sherlock." The doctor finished, not realizing there had been a rather long silence previously while he collected his thoughts on the matter.

"So...Single yet again?"

How did- No, John. Do not stroke his ego now. You know how he gets when you give him a chance to show off.

"I believe so, yes." The doctor's tongue slipped out to run across his chapped bottom lip. He winced, reminding himself to buy some balm on his way home from work.

"Good."

Good?

"I need your help with something of most importance, John." Sherlock stated as he lifted himself from the stool.

"Help?"

"Yes that...thing you all do to assist one another. Surely I do not need to educate you on the meaning of the word." He muttered sarcastically.

Now there's Sherlock.

"No I think I'm good." John told himself not to roll his eyes, though it was extremely hard not to do so.

"Right. I need you to drink this." He held out the liquid from earlier to John.

He just...stared at it.

"No. No way. Find yourself another Guinea pig." John shook his head, giving Sherlock a harsh look that read, 'NO!'

"John, it's completely safe. I made sure of that." Sherlock insisted.

"Yes, that's so comforting." John did roll his eyes this time.

"Yes, I know. Now drink-"

"Sarcasm, Sherlock."

Sherlock sighed. "John I do not have time for these games....P-...Please?" Sherlock begged, acting as if the word put a bad taste in his mouth.

John stared at the skinny brunette.

Did he just say, please?

John snatched the glass and stared at the green...thing.

"What will it do?"

"Nothing. At least, that's what I'm hoping-"

"Sherlock!"

"John just trust me on this."

John took in a breath. He could handle this...He trusted Sherlock....

John Watson raised the glass to his lips, closed his eyes, and drank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I love you. OuO
> 
> Also if you haven't noticed, the chapters will go back and forth between Sherlock and John's perspective. (P!ATD reference).


	3. New Battles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be a mini chapter, so I'll be adding the next after this.

John froze.

It tasted like mint.

Why?

He wasn't exactly sure what to think of the room temperature liquid that spread across his tongue, fizzing. He let it settle for a few moments before he finally opened his throat to swallow it.

John just stood there for a moment while he was observed by Sherlock. After a bit of Sherlock's really close observing, he sighed. "Are you done?"

"Yes, I believe so." The detective grinned.

"Right. I'm going to put the milk up if its okay with you." Muttered John sarcastically.

Sherlock, not really being one to tell when someone's being sarcastic said, "Why would I care about that?"

And with that John let out a groan.

************************

John didn't feel any different during the day. He went to work, came home and made dinner, (which Sherlock didn't eat). Everything felt normal.

Maybe it wasn't supposed to do anything, John thought as he pulled off his oatmeal colored jumper.

The doctor pushed away the duvet and crawled into the warmth of his bed, letting all the stresses of the day just melt.

This was his favorite part of the day. Finally being able to relax, stay calm...he felt so tired. Why was he tired? He didn't do way too much to tire him out, and he got plenty of sleep last night...

John just shrugged it off. At least it meant that'd he'd get some sleep again.

Closing his eyes, he let out a long breath, drifting to sleep...

Now if he'd wake up well...That's another matter.


	4. Cards in Place

Sherlock   
  
Sherlock sat there, completely still.

**_Caring is not an advantage._ **

His brother's words played in his ear. It certainly wasn't an advantage at this point.

The doctors wouldn't tell him why he had slipped into the coma, but he knew. He knew exactly how and it was...

**_All._ **

**_His._ **

**_Fault._ **

With every slow beat of his heart, each word slipped into his mind.

**_All his fault...All his fault....All his fault. All his fault. AllhisfaultallhisfaultALLHISFAULT-_ **

Sherlock stood up suddenly. His heart was now racing and his palms were sweaty. He hadn't realized tears were in his eyes until he blinked them away.

All he could think about was how had hurt John. His John. The only good thing in his life. The or thing he had not managed to destroy...

He had hurt his only friend.

And it was getting harder and harder to deal with the fact.

**************************

John's eyes fluttered open as he took a deep breath. Black. He saw the color black and...white...checkered? That's what it was. He sat up, seeing that he was indeed laying on a checkered floor.

Where the hell was he? Where was Sherlock?

John made a quick scan of the room, seeing the multicolored drapes...then he looked up.

Above him was a long gigantic tunnel.

**_What the fuck?_ **

John pushed himself up from the hard floor and tried to stand. His leg didn't seem to be a nuisance, so that was good...

He looked for some sort of exit. He spotted a table, a chair and...a small door.

Too small for John to get through.

The doctor walked towards it. Maybe he could crawl through? No....Damn that takeaway.

Maybe this was one of Sherlock's experiments. This could be a test room. He _did_ make him drink something earlier.

John shook his head and tried to turn the doorknob, just to see the other side...

The he heard a small, "Ouch!"

That's when he realized it came from the door, "Oh! I....umm...Sorry?"

"What are you trying to do? Break my knob?" The door, with a rather alarming shade of pink painted on it spoke.

"No, I'm just trying to find my way out of here. I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" John tried his best to explain his situation.

"You? Go through? You're simply impassible." Interrupted the door.

John nodded in agreement, "I know, I am in a rather...impossible situation."

"No of course not! You're just impassible. Nothing's impossible." Chuckled the door.

"Well then I'm open for suggestions..." Muttered the doctor. He was already annoyed with this...place and it's talking door.

**_Wait a minute. Why the bloody hell is the door talking?_ **

He decided to tuck that question away for later.

"The bottle on the table is a very good suggestion from my view." It spoke.

John tuned on his heel an looked at a small blue bottle sitting on the glass.

Was that there before?

He picked it up carefully, flipping the tag between his fingers.

Drink me.

Huh. He had enough of sinking unknown substances.

"What is it?" Asked the doctor for the second time that day.

The door simply stayed silent.

"Oh now you choose to shut up..." He grumbled...

Well. He wasn't going to get out of here anytime soon unless he did something.

He plucked the cork out and sighed.

Here goes nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello! I tried to write this fic on Wattpad forever ago, and I just couldn't finish it. So, I've decided recently to re-write it here and see if I can make something of it, because I love the AU idea. This is my first fic so please treat me gently.


End file.
